The Water's Edge
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: [UPDATED...it's been a year] She knew something was missing, in the river and in herself...a river spirit and a boy whom she forgot...
1. Endless River

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Spirited Away and that's why I have chosen to write this story

_The Water's Edge_**__**

**Prologue**

Endless River

A calm river flowed slowly down its muddy bed and grassy banks. The cerulean water lapped rhythmically against the low soil, the flora swaying with the beat of the river and the wind. A young woman lay on the bank, her bare foot submerged in the cool trickles of blue liquid, lifting slightly to skim the slow jet of water with her pink toes. Sighing, she hugged her knees as she brought her long, limber legs in from the river's depths. Her long hair shimmered beautifully in the setting sun, the hues of gold and red twisting their vivid colors among her dark auburn tresses. And suddenly, she began to cry, for no reason in particular than the reason of unknowing itself. For days on end, she'd sit by the river's edge, lying on the banks, feeling the river pass her by as she attempted and failed to solve its mystery.

And mysterious it was. The river was odd, in that it seemed to lack vitality; even the slowest moving rivers, have spirit visible at certain turns and contours where the speed or depth changes. But this river was different, in the sense that it was dulled, as though lacking in something, that could be replaced by water treatments or the like. The river did its job but it lacked a spirit and for the life of her, she could not figure out what it was exactly, that it seemed to be deficient of. She was oblivious to the fact that she had hit the nail on the head; the river lacked a spirit, the epitome of its goodness and strength, which lay within a certain boy, now long forgotten…Haku: The Kohaku River.   

But she had forgotten it all; it was no more than an elaborate dream, she convinced herself. _The beaded hair-tie_, she thought_, must have been a gift from a friend and the statue, no; it had to have been the sun shining in its eyes, not anything else_…not a spirit. She looked out at the river once more, and noted once more its state of incompletion. She shook her head and stood up, gathering her few belongings and then turning away, not looking back, like she hadn't looked back the first time…and like the first time, missed the appearance of the answer to all her questions. A now older and more mature boy, the river spirit, and eternal lover…Haku…

He turned away, tears filling his dark green eyes as he turned away once more, leaving behind his most precious possession and the home that lacked its vitality, to which he could never return, the river that lacked its spirit, Kohaku… 

****

**Author's Note**: I recently (yesterday!) watched Sprited Away for the first time and it was simply amazing. I'd rather not waste time, yours and mine, explaining why exactly I adored and loved it because you'd just tune it all out anyway like you're doing now ^_^ As a note of caution, this is my first fic in this genre…I except any type of review/response: flames/curses/praise/constructive criticism! It doesn't matter; just leave a review to signify that you did happen upon this sad piece of literature and made my day by gracing it with a review! Thanks and much love! Later.

~Shuffle Queen~


	2. Glitters Red and Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Spirited Away and that's why I have chosen to write this story

_The Water's Edge_

**Chapter 1**

Glitters Red and Gold

She walked away slowly, bare feet padding towards the familiar blue house. And suddenly, she had an urge. She kept walking, in the same lazy rhythm, but the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach twisted tighter. And tighter. Until she almost fell over with sheer anxiety…but she resisted and remained upright, treading the well-worn path…and despite all that, she couldn't hold it down long enough. Just five steps from the house…

Four steps, she took a longer stride. Three steps, two steps. One step, foot perched over the threshold.

She turned…and saw him. The memories hit her hard, so much that she swayed and staggered as she half-ran, half-tripped back down to the riverbed. Thoughts, faces, and voices flooded her mind and it all came rushing back. She gazed at him again, momentarily stopping at the river's edge. There he stood, tall and slim, dark green eyes boring deeply into hers. His charcoal hair seemed so tangible that she almost reached out, not noticing that she was still so far away.

Carefully, she stepped into the water, threading her way through the stones and pebbles that coated the smooth riverbed. The cool water came up mid-thigh, dampening the frayed edges of her denim skirt. She moved deftly and soon clambered up on the other side, and he was closer now. She smiled delightedly and now ran, full speed towards his inviting arms.

He was gazing blissfully at her, mouth turned up in a half smile; his eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he shook his head slightly, to make sure it as real. He looked back and there she was, still running and getting closer until she was right there, standing with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. She began to cry, slowly and softly, and he enveloped in his arms, shaking and smiling and crying with her. All those years spent in love-induced anguish, lonely nights by the riverside, and mechanical day life. The answer to all his problems lay in his arms, shivering and weeping, but there all the same.

She looked up at him, coyly, daring him to speak. He lost, speechless as he stared into her fathomless eyes, chocolate and warm. He placed a kiss on her forehead her to blush and now it was his turn to laugh. She was vividly beautiful and watching the crimson pool onto her cheeks in such a manner made her somehow more so. He didn't know why and really didn't want to…gazing and kissing and loving was all wanted and all he seemed capable of in his current state.

It was she who broke the silence, her voiced timid and laced with a tinge of regret, not wanting to shatter the lovely peacefulness that surrounded them in the twilight, sitting on the abandoned boardwalk.

"Haku…?"

"Testing my name, huh? It's right, you know."

"I know…I know everything Haku, it all came rushing back. God, it hurts…"

"What does? The memories or…?"

"Not knowing for so long and then that rush, the way it all hit me. It's like I opened some hidden reservoir in her mind, filled to the brim with this life, this journey that I completely forgot."

He leaned over to kiss her again, moving to brush his lips past her cheek when she abruptly turned to face him. Their lip met, hungrily and fervently, moving against each in other in a synchronized rhythm. Tongues clashing and lips moving with desire, devouring each others mouths with unsatisfied lust, they broke apart slowly, lingering. He wrapped his long arms around her, settling his chin in her long hair atop her ahead, weaving his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him lightly, and he held her closer.

"But," he said, picking up where they had left off, "you were meant to forget…these feelings, they should, I guess, be expected."

"You really know how to stay on task, eh? Must be that all that work in the stupid bathhouse, meh."

He laughed at this sudden glimpse at the younger Chihiro, brash, smart, and pretty. She laughed heartily as she realized how childish she had sounded…she liked it.

"Yes…I guess that explains how anal I can be…"

"Heh. Speaking of which, how are things at the bathhouse now?"

"Same as usual…Yubaba is still top bitch, excuse the language, her baby is now a whining eight-year-old, and everyone else, well, they miss you."

"Everyone."

"Yeah…it's strange, you know? They were all so used to your presence that it made really hard for almost an entire year after you left. Truth be told, it still is. Sometimes, the only reason I'd get up in the morning is so I could see you in the afternoons by the river, hoping you'd turn back, like I told you not to. I knew it would hurt when you did but I felt it was worth it."

He blushed at this, hearing how selfish it sounded after he said it. But Chihiro was smiling, teary again, but smiling.

"Worth it? But, it hurt and it still does. How is that…?"

"I knew it sounded selfish…"

"Haku…"

"I'm not good at hiding feelings, never have been, I can hide as many secrets as the sky can hold stars but for the life of me, I can't hide my feelings. And in saying so, Chihiro, I love you."

She didn't look shocked, pleased and close to tears again, but not shocked. Haku noticed this with a jolt, _she knew the whole time…_

"Haku, you have the most wonderfully dazed look on your face."

"Huh?"

"Oh god, I love you forever and always, Haku. I couldn't kiss someone like that and not love him."

He nodded, and leaned in to catch her lips with his. Salty tears mixed with passionate embrace of lips that resulted, sticky and sweet. The tangy taste of tears blended perfectly with the fresh kiss of tongues, teeth, and lips, moving in practiced harmony, bittersweet and wonderful. They broke apart slowly, kissing softly as they moved apart.

"So, that would make mutual, huh?"

"Haku!"

"Sorry! I just, I really do love you, more than my own life or anyone else's. When you left, even though it was I who told you never look back, I felt like I was losing you forever. When you left, a part of me left with you, and seemingly died from my very being. I was lost without, a shadow with no soul, just a body going through the same practice motions every morning and every night."

"It's like you read my mind, Haku. That was my life before tonight, empty and worthless. Everything stayed the same, at least, for everyone around m. No one really noticed anything different, as I kept the veil surrounding me strong at all times. I was still the same Chihiro, bold and brash, to all those around me. But inside was a different story; I was withdrawn and upset, everyday, for no reason, for every single day of the damned right years!"

"You had it so much worse than I did, Chihiro. I never, I never thought it would hurt you so much if you stayed in your world. I thought you'd never suffer. At least I knew why I was upset; you were clueless and by no fault of your own."

"There was only one remnant that I possessed, that plagued me constantly. That hair-tie, beaded in gold and crimson."

She pulled it from her left wrist and placed it on Haku's lap. He gave her a questioning glance but she motioned for him to pick it up. Doing so, he noticed the remarkable craftsmanship of such a seemingly simple band.

"Zeniba is a right old marvel."

"She is…other than you, I really do miss her the most. Well, and Lin…I miss her mother-hen ways."

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer and so she responded to his silence by tackling him, and with that, they rolled off the boardwalk, towards the grass. They lay there a moment, panting before Chihiro kissed him again. She broke it off some seconds later, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Hmm…you taste good, Chihiro."

"Idiot."

"…so? You love me anyway."

She laughed hard, as Haku pouted in a very unusual manner for the serious boy.

"Haku, I have to go. Can I see you again," she lingered, "soon?"

"Tomorrow…at the very latest." he smiled whilst saying this.

She looked at him, with her affectionate gaze, kissed him again, slowly, and then turned away. She ran back quickly, turning back many times before she reached her house and spun around a final time to make sure he was still there. To make up for all the times she hadn't…to show him she still loved her dragon child…

**Author's Note**: It's funny…because I wrote this just after I posted that was on hiatus. Guess I lied…oops! Hehe…well, hope you like this. It's nothing great and certainly not written very well but it's something! Reviews are greatly appreciated...

Shuffle Queen

Oh yeah…"dragon child" isn't some greatly profound message or hint to the next chapter. In saying that, you should be able to guess who I'm implying.


End file.
